Cosas de niños
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Los integrantes de la familia Kirkland siempre tenían algo que hacer, algo que contar, alguien a quien chantajear o echarle la culpa. Vamos, era sana diversión, "cosas de niños". Escocia/Gales. Gales/Inglaterra. ¡Irlandas incluídas!
1. Reglas

****D****isclaimer:** **_El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz  
><em>

**Advertencias**:_ AU, ligero incest, shota (?)  
><em>

**Aclaraciones**: _-Las edades de los personajes irán variando conforme el capítulo, pero serán puestas en las aclaraciones. Para este episodio, Escocia tiene 8 años, Gales 6 años, las Irlandas 3 años e Inglaterra 1 año_

_-No son one-shoots seriados_

_¡Yey! Ai-san ha regresado muajajajajajajaja +w+ Esta vez, les traigo una pequeña idea que ya tenía tiempo rondando mi cabecita, pero que hasta ahora pude escribir. Tal vez no es lo que esperan, o las situaciones se les hacen estúpidas -a mi me lo parecieron muchas veces-, también que mi redacción puede ser un asco y no tengo idea de cómo llegué al punto de narrar las cosas con este estilo, sin embargo, espero les agrade n.n ¡Sean buenas conmigo! _

_Como nota curiosa, esto salió en uno de esos días que estaba hablando con Nickté sobre cosas incoherentes de la juventud mientras comíamos en frente de la Facultad de Ingeniería, ¡nada como un lunch gratis! Jejejeje n.n_

_Gracias, y espero les agrade. Owari~_

**Escocia:** _Scott Kirkland_

**Gales:** _Glen Kirkland_

**Irlanda del Sur**: _Bryan Kirkland_

**Irlanda del Norte:** _Ryan Kirkland_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Cosas de niños"**  
><strong>_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Reglas**

**OoOoOoOoO  
><strong>

Scott se regía por reglas bastante sencillas, lógicas y extremadamente coherentes para sus 8 años de edad:

1. Hacía lo que quería, cuando quería y cómo quería

2. Nadie lo contradecía bajo pena de zapes y despojo de juguetes favoritos

3. Nadie se creía mejor que él bajo pena de esparcir rumores que ponían en duda la integridad moral del acusado (moja la cama, se pone los zapatos de su mamá, levanta la falda de las niñas, etc.)

4. Nadie se metía con sus cosas. GOLPIZA GARANTIZADA

5. –pero no menos importante- Cualquier norma antes mencionada se exceptuaba cuando había peligro de que mamá y papá se enteraran

No existía la excepción para NADIE: tanto sus hermanitos como sus compañeros estaban sujetos a ellas, _lo supieran o no_

De ahí que su infantil vida fuera tranquila y placentera, tanto cuando se seguían sus mandatos,_ tanto cuando no_, después de todo, impartir daño físico y psicológico a sus ineptos congéneres escolares era recreativo y muy amenizante, además de que así se daba a respetar e infundía el indudable poderío que se había auto otorgado

Pero ese ciclo en la escuela era especial, ¿Por qué? ¡Importante!: su hermano Glen entraba al primer año de primaria en su misma escuela, ¡significaba que estarían todo el tiempo juntos! Jugarían en los recesos –molestando a otros-, se sentarían en la misma mesa en el almuerzo – compartiendo la comida-, le ayudaría con sus tareas- para demostrarle lo inteligente que era-, irían a casa juntos…

De sólo pensarlo, sonreía con inusual complacencia, ¡ya no tendría que esperar hasta la tarde para verlo! Y tampoco preocuparse por perder horas haciendo los deberes mientras él veía TV, o todas esas actividades que los separaban, ¡No, señor! Al fin estaría horas enteras con su hermano favorito, ¡era diversión garantizada!

Aunque… bueno, a pesar de lo pequeño que era, ya era muy serio, callado, a veces aburrido y siempre se limitaba a observar… Bryan y Ryan tenían mejor humor que él, y Arthur no contaba porque no sabía ni ir al baño, ¡pero eran ínfimos detalles!

Su hermanito, con lo introvertido que era, nunca le echaba nada en cara, ni se quejaba, ni lloraba; aguantaba si se llevaban y lo comprendía mejor que nadie, ¡eran motivos suficientes para emocionarle que ya estudiarían en el mismo lugar!

Por lo tanto, ya no se trataba sólo de "_Él y el respeto a sus reglas_", sino "_Él, sus reglas y la protección que le ofrecían a Glen_"

¡Así era! El de ojos oliva era SU hermano, lo que lo catalogaba en las cosas de SU propiedad, y por lo tanto, NADIE se metía con él. Punto

No era cosa difícil de entender: hasta los tarados de sus compañeros tendrían el instinto básico de la extensión, y si no, ya sabían lo que les esperaba

Nada lo detendría, ¡no había nada que temer! No cuando su padre le dio permiso al decir algo como:

-Cuida de tu hermano

¡Estaba implícito! Así que el reinado de terror sin restricciones estaba garantizado jejejeje

Y pensó en esto cuando justamente iban llegado a la escuela. Papá detuvo el auto, bajó mientras ellos lo hacían; les ayudó a ponerse la mochila y los llevó a la entrada, cosa básica siendo el primer día de clases. Se despidió dándoles unas palmaditas en la cabeza, y cuando el más pequeño ya caminaba al interior, el adulto le reiteró su petición

-Scott, debes estar al pendiente de Glen. Cuida que no se meta en problemas, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Sí!

Tomó impulso y corrió adentró

* * *

><p>Las horas transcurrieron lentas, y cuando sonó la campana anunciando la hora del recreo, salió disparado hacia el patio: quería ir por su hermano a su salón, comprarle uno de esos panecillos que preparaba Lily y llevarlo a recorrer la escuela, ¡debía enseñarle sus dominios! Y de paso, así lo exhibiría como su protegido ante la concurrencia escolar<p>

Nada como matar dos pájaros de un tiro

Sin embargo, cuando llegó, ya no había nadie… aunque no pasaba nada: antes le había dicho que si no se venían ahí, sería cerca de las hortalizas, en el patio de atrás del edificio A

Caminó hacia allá con ánimo

…

Al llegar… bueno, muchos niños se atiborraban en la barda del sitio predilecto, pero no estaba…

Fue cuando su atención se vio atraída por una bolita particularmente grande en la entrada del jardín, ¿habría algo interesante? No sabía por qué, pero tenía la frustrante impresión de que ahí estaba su familiar, y no como mero espectador…

Se acercó rápidamente, abriéndose paso entre los niños que murmuraban y lucían asustados. Cuando cruzó, lo primero que vio fue una ancha espalda… no la reconocía, así que seguro sería un niño nuevo, ahora, ¿y su hermano?

-Te lo diré por última vez, ¡dame tu dinero si no quieres que te rompa la cara!

-No – esa voz… -Deja de ser tan idiota y déjame

-¡¿Me dijiste "_idiota_"?

-¿También eres sordo?

-¡Ya verás! – levantó el puño para arremeter contra el pequeño, pero fue detenido con fuerza

**¡PAS!**

De pronto, cayó de sentón al suelo por un certero golpe que lo derribó. Un hilo de sangre le escurría por la nariz

Se escuchó un murmullo general y algunos gritillos de sorpresa

-Escucha, tarado – el pelirrojo se situó frente al caído con gran altivez–Eres nuevo, _se nota_, así que es normal que te quieras creer un jodido abusivo, ¡bien! Púdrete con tus patéticas formas de llamar la atención, pero sólo tienes que considerar dos cosas – se aclaró la voz, ante la mirada expectante del público – Primero: aquí mando YO, no puedes golpea a nadie si YO no te lo permito… y segundo – se puso a su altura y le giró la cabeza bruscamente para que viera al de ojos oliva- Si te le vuelves a acercar, juro que te arrancaré uno a uno esos podridos dientes que tienes, ¿entendido?

Lo obligó a asentir apretándole con firmeza el cráneo, oyéndose el armonioso crujir del hueso

Enseguida lo botó hacia atrás al tiempo que se ponía de pie, y con satisfacción observó que el número de alumnos a su alrededor había aumentado. Sonrió de lado burlón, cínico, victorioso, caminando hacia el menor con paso firme y distinguido

-¿Estás bien?

Recibió un tranquilo asentamiento de cabeza

-Pero que inútil eres – le "_regañó_" – No puedo dejarte 5 minutos solo porque ya te metes en problemas

-Eres el menos indicado para decir eso – respondió relajado, sabiendo que aquel tono era nada más para molestar. Le restó completa importancia, cosa que alegró e irritó al mayor - Lo que acabas de hacer habla muy bien por ti

-Cállate- chistó – Vamos a desayunar: no quiero quedarme sin comer por tus tonterías

Y ante la atónica mirada de los presentes, lo tomó con firmeza de la mano, lo acercó hacia sí y jaló fuera de la bolita, que le abrió paso como si del rey se tratara

Sí, el malvado rey Scott ejecutaba crueles recriminaciones cuando se le desobedecía, y quien ahora, por primera vez, defendía a alguien ante el mundo… aunque, obvio, ya los chicos estarían pensando que era para su propio bienestar

Estaba por de más decir que se regocijaba con el efecto que había provocado, ¡Mundo, temed a la primera ejecución del rey! Jojojojo

-Scott

-¿Hm?

-Gracias

Miró de reojo esas pupilas que le miraban con calma, parsimonia y con inocencia, una que ya no se le mostraba a alguien como él

Sonrió con autosuficiencia, halagado hasta la médula

-No te creas especial: lo hice como recordatorio de mis reglas

-¿Cuál les querías recordar?

-Que nadie se mete con mis cosas

-¿Soy una cosa?

-Sí

-¿Y tuya?

-Sí- sintió un revolcón en el estómago, pero lo ignoró- Así que cierra la boca y camina

Ya no tocaron el tema, pero que Glen no le soltara sino hasta que fue hora de regresar al salón, lo llenó de seguridad: no sólo no mostraba señales de renegar del puesto que le otorgó en la jerarquía del patio escolar –tampoco lo hubiera aceptado-, sino que, por medio de él, había hecho efecto su reglamento frente a los ilusos que creían que nada más parloteaba

Scott era un niño de hechos, no de palabras

Debía ser alabado, en serio

Y ahora con su hermanito ahí, su nivel de poderío aumentaba 50 veces más. Ningún tonto abusivo se movería si él no quería, y menos se le acercaría a Glen, ¡al contrario! Le servirían de tapete

Si él era el rey que gobernaba con estatutos de hierro, entonces su hermano era "_El príncipe_"

… aunque prefería darle el título de "_Reina_"


	2. Helado

**Aclaración: **_-Escocia tiene 12 años, Gales 10 años, las Irlandas 7 años e Inglaterra 5 años_**  
><strong>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Helado_  
><em>**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Los días soleados eran muy raros en Inglaterra

No recodaba muchos, y los pocos que presenciaba duraban apenas unas horas, sin embargo, eso no era impedimento para que la familia saliera a pasear: todos los fines de semana –al menos en los que papá no salía de viaje- iban a_ Hyde Park_ a caminar, entretenerse y a comer

Eran de los días que más le gustaban porque, además de que podía jugar sin que sus hermanos mayores lo molestaran, o de que sus padres estaban juntos con ellos, era cuando podía acercarse tranquilamente a Glen y estar con él

No entendía muy bien por qué, pero al estar en casa, siempre era interrumpido en ese tiempo de calidad por Scott. Claro, era un completo idiota, pesado y odioso que le gustaba molestar al mundo, sumando ese placer por controlarlo todo, pero eso no justificaba que lo agobiara tanto, o que quisiera al de ojos oliva sólo para él

En este último caso, justo cuando llegaba de la secundaria, lo acaparaba y no dejaba a nadie acercarse, ¡no tenía ningún derecho! ¡También era SU hermano y la persona con la que más quería estar!, pero por más intentos que hiciera por demostrárselo, los golpes lo dejaban indispuesto

¡Ya quería crecer para enseñarle que no podía hacer lo que quisiera! Aunque por ahora, debía aguantarse. _Mierda_

… al menos, le alegraba que Glen no cediera ante el mínimo capricho… y sí, jugaba con ese pesado, pero también con él; sí, participaba en sus tretas, pero le ponía igual atención… y tal vez los golpes dolían, pero siempre estaba ahí para brindarle la ligera sonrisa que siempre lo tranquilizaba

Estar con su hermano era lo mejor a pesar de las circunstancias… aunque le gustaba más cuando no tenía que cuidarse, ¡por eso, esos días los esperaba con ansias!

Comenzaban cuando, en sábado, se despertaban como a las 9:00 am. y bajaban a desayunar la comida que mamá ya había preparado. Papá también estaba ahí, por lo que Scott no lo atacaba descaradamente, y como no ocupaban un lugar cercano en la mesa, ya las cosas se volvían buenas

Luego se cepillaban los dientes, y listos, salían de casa, llegaban al parque y paseaban como una familia normal~

Ese día especialmente, Bryan y Ryan molestaban sanamente al pelirrojo, quien se mantenía entretenido buscando venganza, y sus padres al estar al pendiente de que no se lastimaran de gravedad, ¡Glen era sólo para él! Lo que aprovechó tomándolo de la mano con fuerza y posesión

Sintió su mirada curiosa, pero como no hizo nada por rechazarlo, se mantuvieron así, ¡Que bien! No podía estar más contento~

…

Pronto apareció en su camino un carrito de helados. Papá atrajo su atención anunciando que les compraría uno a cada quien, así que todos le rodearon con insistencia

Una vez obtenida la cremosa y fría golosina, retomaron el camino, y al ya estar adentrados en la zona de juegos infantiles, sus padres los dejaron correr a sus anchas mientras tomaban lugar en una banca cercana para vigilarlos

Jaló al de ojos oliva y se sentaron en el césped a disfrutar de sus respectivos helados, ¡el de fresa sabía muy bien! Y aunque su hermano no aparentaba gusto alguno, que no dejara de lamer la bola de nuez era señal de que le gustaba

Sonrió ampliamente, ¡cómo le encantaba estar así! Ojala que durara mucho tiempo, más cuando no había un Scott que los interrumpiera

Hablando de él, lo divirtió que siguiera persiguiendo a los gemelos para vengarse _quien-sabía-de-qué_, ¡se merecía todo lo que le estuvieran haciendo! Sobre todo cuando ese par ya era reconocido por sus bromas y esa manera tan burlona de ser. Con ellos se llevaba más o menos, y aunque también solía ser su víctima, se notaba que les divertía grandemente molestar al más grande, ¡y eso servía a sus propósitos!

Por primera vez, agradecía tener unos hermanos tan faltos del sentido del peligro, ¡no cualquiera hostigaba a Scott sin ser consciente de las catastróficas consecuencias! Eso pensaba mientras lamía su helado y recargaba la cabeza en el hombre de Glen, ¡que lindo día!

Fue entonces que Bryan y Ryan ampliaron su zona de escape y comenzaron a correr cerca de donde estaban, ¡sus risas se oían por todos lados! Y los insultos del pelirrojo se perdían con ellas jejejeje

Oyó al de a lado suspirar, lo que le provocó reír en automático con una combinación de alegría y complicidad…

Sin embargo, los gemelos se vieron en riesgo cuando su perseguidor aumentó drásticamente la velocidad, lo que les hizo entrar en pánico y hacer maniobras extrañas para perderlo

… d-de un momento a otro, corrieron hacia donde estaban, y no parecían dispuestos a detenerse; exactamente cuando ya iban a chocar, su hermano lo empujó al tiempo que se hacía para atrás, haciendo un hueco por el cual saltaron sin problema. Scott también lo hizo, pero por la manera en que movió el pie, lo chocó contra su cono, tirándolo…

-¡Nooo! – lo levantó tan rápido como pudo, empero, al tirar de la galleta, salió sólo eso, dejando las bolas de crema abandonadas y cubiertas de tierra

… s-su helado… y t-tan rico que sabía…

¡TODO ERA CULPA DE ESOS IDIOTAS! ¡¿Qué no podían huir por otro lado? ¡A-Ahora él era el único que ya no tenía nada que comer! S-Sabía que no podía confiar en ese par de ojos verde aqua, ¡encontraron la manera de fastidiarlo también! ¡Y el más grande seguro que lo había hecho a propósito!

… ¿P-Papá querría comprarle otro?

De pronto le entró coraje cuando notó que las hormigas ya estaban aprovechándose de su desgracia, ¡se acumulaban en torno al dulce! Que cruel que ellas pudieran disfrutarlo y él no, ¡pero ya verían! ¡ESTO NO SE QUEDABA ASÍ!

-Déjalo- habló de repente Glen, mirándolo con cierta aburrición- Vengarte no te devolverá nada

-¡Y-Ya lo sé! –enrojeció de vergüenza: no pensó que se daría cuenta de sus planes -¡P-Pero sabía muy bien! ¡Y no es justo que me quede sin nada por su culpa! ¡No hice nada!

-Cierto

¡Hasta él lo apoyaba! Quería decir que podía proceder con su maléfica maldición… aunque sería hasta llegar a casa, ¿y mientras, qué? Tendría que ver cómo todos tenían helado…

… q-que injusto…

-Arthur – le hizo una señal para que se acercara. Obedeció- Sostén bien tu cono

No entendía para qué, pero cumplió

Vio cómo inclinaba el suyo, logrando que la bola de nuez cayera en el contrario y dejaba la de fresa, formando ahora dos helados. Le extendió este último y tomó el anterior

-Ahora está bien- siguió lamiendo –Come

En lo que procesaba la información, sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo cereza, haciendo que mirara la creación con exorbitante confusión

… ¿Glen le había compartido su…? ¿A él, cuando no tenía que hacerlo…?

…

Que… feliz se sintió…

Lamió con timidez la crema de fresa, formando una amplia sonrisa cuando la degustó, ¡sabía mucho mejor que la anterior!

Miró de reojo al mayor: seguía como si nada, comiendo la bola de nuez y observando con desinterés la persecución que todavía protagonizaban el resto de sus hermanos, dando la impresión de que no había manera de perturbarlo

…

Como respuesta, se acurrucó con cariño a su lado, recargando la cabeza otra vez en su hombro y saboreando el helado que le compartió. De nuevo no se opuso, pero como detalle extra, le dio unas ligeras palmadas en la cabeza, lo que le hizo colorarse más al tiempo que le dolía el pecho

Eso siempre le pasaba cuando estaba con él, ¿por qué? Quien sabía… sólo era consciente de que le gustaba estar así y comiendo el dulce más delicioso que hubiera probado

Si esto resultaba cada vez que Scott le tiraba su golosina por culpa de Bryan y Ryan, entonces podía repetirlo… aunque eso no deshacía su plan de maldecirlos

¡Nadie tiraba el helado de Arthur Kirkland y salía impune!


	3. IPod

**Aclaración: **_-Escocia tiene 13 años, Gales 11 años, las Irlandas 8 años e Inglaterra 6 años_**  
><strong>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**IPod_  
><em>**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Un nuevo rival había llegado a la vida de Scott y Arthur Kirkland

Uno que contaba con 4 GB de capacidad, de color verde pasto y con audífonos blancos que transmitían un sonido envidiable, nítido y limpio; uno que cabía en todas partes, entretenía como nada más, y ofrecía una variedad casi infinita de música

El enemigo era un IPod con la diabólica marca de una manzanita

Ninguno fue consciente de su llegada hasta ese sábado -el día anterior habían acabado el curso escolar - en que papá lo sacó de una dimensión espeluznante y se lo regaló a Glen como recompensa de su buen desempeño académico y por la responsabilidad que demostraba a sus 11 años, ¡ni siquiera Scott tenía uno! Así que el hecho hablaba por sí mismo

El de ojos oliva lo agradeció, y a pesar de que admitía no necesitar algo así, le alegraba la adquisición

Para esa misma tarde, papá ya le había ayudado a descargar muchísimas canciones de Internet y a pasarlas al pequeño aparato. Para la noche, los audífonos ya estaban instaurados en los oídos del dueño

Al principio hubo distintas reacciones: al pelirrojo le entró una envidia desdeñosa; los gemelos saltaron alrededor de su progenitor para que también le comprara uno, y al no conseguirlo, prometieron cosas que olvidaron media hora después; el rubio sólo pensó que era genial escuchar música cuando se quisiera

Todo era normal, nada que se tornara en odio o en una implícita competencia… pero nada más bastó el Domingo para que ambos sintieran deseos de destruir ese engendro de la tecnología capitalista:

Por la mañana, todos se levantaron temprano porque tocaba la primera fase de "_Limpieza de verano_", lo que se traducía a _cada-quien-se-hace-cargo-de-su-cuarto-si-no-quieren-que-mamá-y-papá-encuentren-evidencia-para-castigarlos-de-por-vida_

La simple actividad ya era complicada, pero más porque los 5 hermanos estaban_ al mismo tiempo_ en la planta alta y _con sus armas_ letales en la mano

Aquello era_ anarquía_

No pasaban ni 5 minutos cuando Arthur ya había pegado un grito al encontrar una araña ENORME que Scott dejó en su habitación; cuando Ryan asediaba con su pistola de agua a Bryan, y este pedía una montaña de los chocolates con whisky de Scott para no tirar una bomba olorosa

Glen resolvía fácil el asunto cerrando la puerta con llave, colocando un trapo en la rendija inferior y asegurando sus ventanas… y si alguien lograba abrir sin anunciarse, agua con polvos pica-pica le decía "_Hola_"

Ese día en especial, se desató una guerra en la que innumerables pandas de gomitas fueron decapitados, y para preservar la paz, se requería del arbitraje del más serio de todos

Llamaron a su puerta

No salió

Lo hicieron por segunda vez

No salió

A la tercera tocaron con un bate de plástico

No salió

…

Papá subió a calmarlos, y a pesar de que resultó el mediador, tampoco logró que su hermano respondiera. Contrario a preocuparse, dejó el asunto y llevó el resto abajo a comer

Y en todo el día, entre los llamados y las ignorancias, el solicitado bajó hasta las 18:00 pm. Scott y Arthur no perdieron tiempo para acercársele y reclamarle su ausencia, empero, los audífonos no les dejaron ser escuchados

Para cuando lo hizo, y mientras enseñaba su ridículo aparato, se limitó a decir:

-No me hablen

O sea, los mandó al carajo a cambio de la primera privacidad mental que tenía en su vida

Se dieron cuenta de pronto, que ese IPod les estaba quitando lo que más necesitaban de él: su total atención

¡No podía ser, maldición! Si de por sí ya era molesto tener que compartirlo entre ellos –ese asunto estaba pendiente- ¡era inaceptable incluir ahora a una estúpida máquina! U-Una que ofrecía más de 2000 canciones, 300 videos, radio y acceso a YouTube… ¡I-NA-CEP-TA-BLE!

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada llena de recelo: si todavía no podían apartar del camino al contrario, sí evitarían que algo más interviniera, sobre todo un IPod que ponía al alcance de su hermano el paraíso de la intimidad imaginaria

Glen no tenía derecho de caer ante eso, sólo tenía dos opciones: Scott o Arthur, ¡NO MÁS!

No fueron necesarias las palabras para establecer el objetivo común, tampoco para acordar el modo; lo único vital era encontrar una situación en la que pudieran proceder sin delatarse, o hacerlo echándole la culpa al otro: vamos, no perdían ocasión para lograr que "_su rival_" quedara mal frente al niño de su devoción

No esperaron demasiado: al Domingo siguiente- luego de soportar una semana llena de frustrantes indiferencias-, papá y mamá salieron al supermercado

Sin perder tiempo, el pequeño encerró con llave a Bryan y Ryan en su cuarto, ignorando olímpicamente sus quejas y amenazas de "_Vendetta_", mientras que el mayor tomó la pistola de agua y corrió al patio donde, seguro, Glen estaría leyendo ya con esa estúpida cosa llenándole la cabeza de basura

Apenas si lo encontró y recibió una mirada tranquila, disparó

Lo mojó de pies a cabeza sin piedad alguna

Claro que al segundo tuvo que huir de las acertadas piedras que lo atacaron, pero se escondió en los arbustos para asegurarse que entraría directo a la casa, cosa que sucedió

…

En el interior, el rubio lo esperó oculto debajo de su cama. Cuando apareció, lo vio cerrar la puerta, dejar el aparato sobre su escritorio, quitarse la ropa – "_no quería ver_", pero terminó haciéndolo~- y entrar al baño a ducharse. Al cerrarse la entrada, salió disparado de su escondite, agarró el IPod y huyó a toda prisa

Bajó y se encontró con el pelirrojo en el cobertizo, quien le quitó el objeto, lo tiró al piso y… lo pisoteó con un placer verdaderamente perturbante

Por un momento se sintió culpable por hacerle algo así a un regalo que su hermano se ganó, pero pensar que le quitaría su atención, justificaba todo

…

Al terminar, recogió las piezas, las guardó en una bolsa negra y depositó en la basura, oculto entre unos pedazos de fierro

Volvieron a intercambiar miradas de recelo

-Ni una palabra, mocoso

-No tienes que decirlo, idiota

Regresaron a casa como si nada hubiese pasado… y tuvieron que responsabilizarse de las consecuencias inmediatas: Bryan y Ryan amarraron a Arthur y le pintaron la cara con el maquillaje de mamá; entretanto, Scott le hizo frente con TRABAJO a los golpes que Glen le administró, demostrando que existían diferencias entre el Karate y el Kung Fu

…

Horas después, cuando ya habían vuelto a casa sus padres, el de ojos oliva ya había notado la ausencia de su obsequio. Expresó su inquietud al progenitor, quien obligó a todos a ayudarle a buscar

…

Sin ninguna señal, y con la aparente historia que ahora sonaba a fantasía, ambos adultos hablaron con él: lo regañaron, expresaron su decepción, y le advirtieron que no le darían de nuevo semejante objeto hasta que demostrara que de verdad podía hacerse responsable

Ambos culpables se miraron entre sí: no era justo que hubiesen puesto en esa posición a Glen, pero fue por una gran causa

… aunque lo dudaron cuando vieron un deje de frustración y aflicción en las iris oliva

* * *

><p>Todos subieron a cepillarse los dientes a las 21:00 pm.<p>

Los gemelos terminaron antes y corrieron a sus habitaciones, dejando solos a los tres…

… no sabían por qué, pero tenían el presentimiento de que debían apresurarse a salir de ahí… no obstante, por el espejo, observaron a su adorado hermano recargado en la puerta, impidiendo la salida

… mantenía esa expresión serena, desinteresada, aunque sus ojos reflejaban una ligera, e irónicamente, formidable irritación

-Fueron ustedes - no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación

No respondieron ni hicieron ademán alguno por delatarse

-No sé qué tienen en la cabeza –espetó con frialdad – En verdad que trato de entender por qué hacen tantas estupideces por insignificantes caprichos

Oh, no: cuando ya decía malas palabras –raras en él-, quería decir que estaba molesto en serio

-No sólo desaparecieron mi IPod, sino que me pusieron en ridículo frente a nuestros padres, ¿saben lo que representó eso para mí? Obviamente no, les vale una mierda lo que yo pueda sentir

-Glen, vamos- intentó decir Scott – Yo no…

-Cállate – cortó con severidad, dejándolo en blanco -¿Y tú, Arthur? - se dirigió al susodicho – No puedo decir que me sorprendes, pero sí pensé que crearías un plan propio en vez de dejarte llevar por uno

… N-No, él no quería…

-Pero ya no importa – soltó totalmente relajado, _confundiéndolos_ -Sólo quería decir eso –abrió la puerta y movió la mano en señal de despedida –Buenas noches, descansen –y salió

… que… raro… ¿y ahora?

…

Fueron a dormir bastante extrañados, pero lo estuvieron más al día siguiente, en que su hermano actuó con normalidad, y aunque no lo entendieron, sí se sintieron aliviados

…

Y como era de esperarse, sólo fue una fantasía, porque a la semana siguiente aparecieron los restos del IPod en el escritorio de papá con una nota acusatoria y una fotografía que los incriminaba

Los castigaron con dos meses sin internet, televisión, videojuegos, y con la puerta de su sala de juegos cerrada, sumando que todas las tardes t-tendrían que l-leer un c-cómic americano y c-comer una h-hamburguesa de M-McDonald´s

_Una pesadilla_

…

Sí, pagaron un alto precio por su crimen… pero valió la pena: Glen ya no los ignoraba por un engendro de la tecnología capitalista…

A-Ahora lo hacía con un Game Boy que papá le compró como recompensa

…

S-Sí, valió la pena…


	4. Dibujo

**Aclaración:** _Escocia tiene 7 años, Gales 5 años, las Irlandas 2 años, e Inglaterra todavía no nacía xDD_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Dibujo  
><strong>

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Una de las cosas que solía hacer su hermanito de ojos oliva durante las tardes, era despejar la mesa de té de la sala y colocar su "_material de recreación_": todo tipo de lápices de colores, hojas de diferentes tonalidades y texturas, plumones de distintos grosores, tijeras de punta redonda, pegamento, y otras cosas de similar naturaleza

Durante las siguientes dos horas, sacaba su lado "_artístico_" y garabateaba, recortaba, pintaba, pegaba y tooodo lo que su ingenio le pedía

Mamá veía con ternura que su segundo hijo se entretuviera con una actividad tan sana, por lo que le había pedido –más bien,_ exigido_ bajo amenazas aterradoras- que no lo molestara. Bien pudo ignorarlo y proceder con sus típicos fastidios, pero que la mujer trabajara en casa, no hacía posible la probabilidad de intentarlo siquiera

No obstante, más que otra cosa, tenía curiosidad, ¿qué tanto dibujaba?

El material siempre se lo terminaba, y parecía bastante absorto, casi divertido, además de que hacía mucho movimiento, es decir, alcanzaba a escuchar cómo el grafito del lápiz chocaba contra su hoja, cómo cortaban las tijeras, etc.

Sin embargo, el resultado de su trabajo NUNCA lo había visto… aunque bueno, mucho tenía que ver que mamá se acercara justo cuando estaba a punto de terminar, observara la obra e inmediatamente la tomara para guardarla –seguro que a petición de Glen-, ¿Y donde? Ni idea, pero sospechaba del lugar más peligroso de la casa: la habitación de Bryan y Ryan, ¡eran unos bastardos tramposos a pesar de sus 2 insignificantes años! Servirían a sus propósitos cuando crecieran un poco más… por lo mientras, su progenitora tenía el control absoluto: tal vez hizo un trato con ellos para resguardar el "_tesoro_", porque cuando hacía intentos por entrar, una bola de fuego -en serio- le quemaba apenas si ponía un pie en el interior

…

Ese ímpetu de su hermano favorito por algo así había durado… como un mes, desde que él entró a la escuela luego de unas largas vacaciones de verano

Nunca lo admitiría, pero prefería estar con él haciendo cualquier tontería que los hiciera reír como idiotas, a tener que ir a un aburrido edificio donde todos sus congéneres eran ineptos, y por eso, al llegar después de clases, lo único que quería era estar con Glen… ¿qué significaba? Que sus actividades artísticas de 16:00 a 18:00 pm. lo desesperaban hasta donde sus infantiles nervios lo permitían, ¡quería destruir esos putos lápices, hojas, plumones y clavar las tijeras en esa bola de dibujos que ni quiera había visto!

Su hermanito debería saberlo: la tarde era para que la pasaran JUNTOS, él dándole su absoluta atención y reconfortándolo luego de los inútiles deberes escolares, ¡¿qué estaba pintando a esas horas? ¡¿No podía hacerlo en la mañana? ¡No era como si estuviera ocupado! Llegaba más temprano del Kinder y no le dejaban tarea que no pudiera resolver en menos de una hora

¿Lo hacía a propósito? ¿Quería molestarlo? Muchas veces quiso encararlo y darle un buen golpe por crisparle la paciencia, pero no iba a delatarse así como así, ¡para nada! Antes estaba su orgullo, y mil veces muerto que admitir aquello

En cambio, tomaba represalias después… lo que tampoco ayudaba: por más cruel, abusivo, burlón y pesado que se portara en sus posteriores juegos, Glen no demostraba atisbo de molestia, más bien lo soportaba y respondía de acuerdo a la situación, ¡así que no encontraba manera de desquitarse satisfactoriamente! ¡Mierda!

O eso pensó hasta esa ocasión que, de pronto, mamá tuvo que salir a comprar algo y el pequeño fue un momento a su cuarto, ¡BIEN! ¡Era tiempo suficiente para romper los infernales materiales y el despreciable bosquejo que garabateaba! Así tendría un escarmiento que le afectara: le enseñaría a no ignorarlo, y de pasó, la mujer vería que no siempre se sometería

Con rapidez corrió a la mesa, apartó las hojas que cubrían la cartulina final, y lo levantó para finalmente desaparecerlo…

Aunque…

…

… ¿Ese tipo de… "_cosas_" dibujaba…?

…

Los trazos eran pobres, las figuras no estaban del todo coloreadas, el recortado apenas se defendía y los tonos utilizados no tenían nada de extraordinario, agregando que los rastros de grafito sobrepuesto –seguro para señalar dónde pegaría trozos de hojas de colores- no dejaba ver muy bien el escenario y otros detalles

Era la pintura digna de un mocoso de 5 años, se notaba enseguida: simple, torpe, revuelto, abarcador, poco definido…

Se hubiera burlado y roto de no ser por la imagen principal del centro: dos muñequitos –los clásicos de bolitas y palitos- estaban tomados de la mano; uno era más alto que el otro y los rodeaban muchos árboles, alzándose un sol en el extremo superior izquierdo. El más grande tenía el cabello rojo, dos puntos verde botella como ojos, una sonrisa en "v" y cejas inclinadas, resaltando por una mancha negra como camisa y otra azul para el pantalón

El otro era vestía de café; tenía el cabello cobre y con rayas naranjas, dos puntos verde oliva le hacían de pupilas, y a pesar de las cejas rectas, sonreía

…

Eran… ellos dos, _Glen y él_, sonriendo en medio de árboles y… tomados de la mano…

…

Abandonó precipitadamente la escena cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse. Apenas le dio tiempo de acomodar el papel como estaba y correr al pasillo para ocultarse tras un librero

Mamá dejó las cosas en la cocina y subió con los gemelos a despertarlos de sus siesta, y al mismo instante, su hermanito bajó cargando nuevos materiales, quien tranquilo, regresó a su lugar y continuó con el dibujo

…

Así que… ¿creaba escenas de ellos? ¿Juntos?

… quizá, aunque no lo dijera, podría decirse que hacía aquello porque lo extrañaba, ¿no? Tal vez para preservar lo que hicieron en las vacaciones

Sonrió de lado con victoria mientras disfrutaba del rápido palpitar de su corazón, emocionado hasta el cansancio, ¿sería que los que hizo antes tendrían pasajes similares? De ser ese el caso, era más lógico que su progenitora los cuidara, guardara y no hablara de ellos ni con papá

… ¿significaba que le daba pena que los viera?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó más

Si pintaba ese tipo de cosas, bien podría admitir semejante actividad, ¡y claro! Haría lo que fuera para ver tanto los anteriores como los futuros, ¡un posible castigo ya no lo intimidaba!

Sí, aquellos trazos eran simples, torpes, revueltos, abarcadores, poco definidos… pero si los mostraban juntos, entonces eran _perfectos_

Glen resultó ser un artista


	5. Narciso

**Aclaración: **_-Escocia tiene 12 años, Gales 10 años, las Irlandas 7 años e Inglaterra 5 años_**  
><strong>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Narciso_  
><em>**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Un día que regresó del Kínder y que se quedó a solas con mamá, le hizo una pregunta que venía rondándole la mente desde hacía algunos días

-¿Qué le regalas a alguien a quien quieres mucho?

No entendió por qué se emocionó, menos por qué corazones parecieron flotar a su alrededor, pero luego de abrazarlo, sonrió con complicidad al tiempo que decía:

-Flores. Siempre son ideales y hacen felices a todos

Con dicha información, salió de la sala al patio trasero, en busca de algunas de ellas

Había muchas por todas partes: en las macetas, en las hortalizas, en las raíces de los árboles, en las ramas, y las que crecían en medio del césped; sus colores iban desde el rojo hasta el morado, así como algunas olían muy bien y otras carecían de eso; era grandes o pequeñas, anchas y esbeltas, con ramitas en su tallo o solitarias

… genial, si a todos les gustaban las flores, ¿cualquiera era buena? Ummm… ¿tendría que volver adentro y preguntar?

Movió la cabeza en negación, ¡No! ¡No podía consultar otra vez a mamá! Porque además de que no quería ver esa sonrisa que lo llenaba de vergüenza, no deseaba decirle para quien era el pequeño presente…

… ¿A Glen también le gustarían las flores? Y si fuera así, ¿cuál? Nunca lo había visto contemplar alguna en especial, o decir que quería una…

…

… bueno, si recordaba por qué quería darle un obsequio, se debía aun suceso que presenció sin querer en la escuela: cuando fue al baño, en los lavabos estaba Ludwig, ese niño grandote del salón vecino junto con su hermano mayor Gilbert. Este último ya había salido del instituto el año pasado, así que le extraño verlo ahí

Iba a pasar como si nada, pero notó que el de ojos azules tenía la cara totalmente roja y parecía sorprendido; el mayor sonreía con superioridad, lo que le impidió seguir su camino, ¿estarían discutiendo?

Fue cuando claramente escuchó al de cabello plateado decir "_Te quiero mucho_" una y otra vez al rubio, hasta que le colgó una cadena con una cruz de hierro y lo abrazó mientras seguía diciendo lo mismo. No hacía falta decir que el pobre Ludwig no sabía ni dónde meter la cara

Entonces, pensó, tenía que hacer algo similar con Glen: lo quería mucho, ¿no era ese ya motivo para obsequiarle algo que siempre se lo recordara? De imaginar que tal vez reaccionaría como que el menor de los Beilschmidt lo animaba a niveles extraordinarios, ¡definitivamente lo haría!

No obstante, ahí empezó el problema: no tenía una joya o algo caro que darle, no contaba con dinero, y no le regalaría algo que el resto de sus hermanos pudiera quitarle

Así, sus opciones se redujeron a cero, y en visto de ello, consultó a mamá

Ahora, regresando al asunto de la flor, ¿cuál sería la indicada? Ummm… antes oyó que se debían regalar conforme a la manera de ser de la persona, pero por no saber qué significaba cada planta, lo descartó; tampoco tenía la manera de consultarlo en tan poco tiempo –Bryan, Ryan y Glen llegarían en medio hora- y no contaba con los recursos para salir a comprarla si no se hallaba en el jardín, ¡que problema!

Debía pensaaaaar… a ver, en primer lugar, si quería ofrecerle una flor y que su hermano la conservara, tenía que conseguir una maceta en que ponerla. Inmediatamente caminó hacia el pequeño cobertizo, donde tomó un recipiente de color negro; unos hoyitos se asomaban en la base, así que serviría para que el agua escurriera cuando la regara

En segundo lugar, ¿cómo removería la planta una vez que la encontrara? Una pequeña espátula resolvió el problema, ¡y también debía echarle agua para que no muriera! Por lo que agarró una regadera

… y toda esa actividad incluía tierra, obviamente, ¡pero no quería ensuciarse! No se presentaría en esas condiciones y no le daría tiempo de cambiarse. Vio colgado un delantal de plástico junto a unas manoplas, ¡bien! Justo lo que necesitaba~

Saló de ahí ya usando el mandil –que al quedarle muy grande, arrastraba un tramo de tela-, con los guantes puestos –que a cada instante se le salían por la ENORME diferencia de talla-, y con la palita y la regadera dentro de la maceta, a modo de canasta

¡Estaba listo para iniciar el viaje! Buscaba la flor dorada de cuatro pétalos, la que traería felicidad a quien la poseyera según contaba la leyenda, ¡sin embargo, para obtenerla, debía hacer un peligroso recorrido! Soportando vientos despiadados e infernales desiertos, viajando muchos días y noches, ¡poniendo en riesgo su vida para llegar a la guardia del dragón! (1) Contaba con sus fieles armas: una espátula forjada por los maestros enanos de las montañas, y una regadera mágica obsequiada por los elfos, ¡era prácticamente indestructible! Muajajajajajajaja

Entonces, con un grito de guerra, empuñó su armamento, se colocó el casco –la maceta- y salió corriendo hacia la parte profunda del patio, ¡debía obtener esa flor, volver como un caballero y ofrecérsela a su hermano! ¡Luego se casarían e iniciarían una era de paz en el reino! Y como primer decreto, mandaría a Scott a la horca y los gemelos serían sus bufones~

¡Ahí iba el caballero Arthur Kirkland!

…

Pocos minutos después, atravesando un arco de espinas, encontró un pequeño claro, donde la luz iluminaba directamente un…

…

¡E-ERA LA FLOR DORADA DE CUATRO PÉTALOS! ¡La reconocería en cualquier sitio! Que bien, era blanca y tenía 5 hojas, ¡pero era lo mismo! Semejante forma de brillar, de mecerse con el viento, su magia, inocencia y la pureza que desprendía sólo podía indicar su legendaria procedencia

Con cautela se acercó, esperando a cada instante que el dragón apareciera, empero, al no hacerlo incluso cuando llegó hasta la planta, lo obligaron a apresurarse en la extracción, ¡no había tiempo que perder!

Se quitó el casco y lo colocó en el suelo; usó la pala para cortar las raíces, y sacándola entera, la depositó en la maceta; empuñó tierra, llenando el espacio sobrante, y al finalizar, la regó, ¡el agua debería encantarle! Más cuando era mágica~

La levantó como un símbolo de victoria, ¡a Glen le encantaría! La sujetó con cuidado y comenzó el camino de regreso…

Pero se oyeron ruidos en los árboles, como patitas que se clavaban en la madera…

¡E-EL DRAGÓN! ¡Ja, era hora de luchar! ¡Conseguiría su honor, no importaba lo que sucediera! A-Aunque… ¿y el capullo? Si lo descuidaba, tal vez sería víctima de algún ataque y moriría, ¡tenía que protegerlo! Entre librar al mundo de aquella criatura y ganarse el corazón de su hermano, debía elegir

… ¡HORA DE CORRER!

Lo hizo a pesar de que el delantal lo entorpecía, ¡a pesar de que sus armas le estorbaban! Corrió y no dejó de hacerlo…

…

Vislumbró la luz del castillo, ¡sólo un poco más y estaría a salvo! ¡Ya casi…!

Pero… entonces tropezó con una roca… e incapaz de sostenerse, la flor salió volando…

Vio en cámara lenta cómo su ofrenda flotaba en el aire…

**¡PAS!**

Se desplomó de lleno en el césped, de lado, haciendo que saliera estrepitosamente de su contenedor…

Se levantó con precipitación y se apresuró junto a ella, viendo cómo estaba… m-muerta…

N-No… e-esto no podía…

Tanto que se esforzó, ¡t-tanto que quería sorprender a Glen! ¡¿Q-Que haría? ¡¿Ahora qué haría? N-No podía presentarle eso, ¡y pobre flor! Era tan hermosa y perfecta… n-no merecía tal destino… nunca más encontraría una igual…

-¿Arthur? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

De pronto tuvo frente a sí los ojos oliva que tanto le gustaban, observando sus precarias condiciones y con un gran "_nada_" que darle

Lágrimas brotaron de sus orbes contra su voluntad; bajó la cabeza avergonzado y frustrado, ¡quería explicarle lo que había sucedido! P-Pero su orgullo magullado y haber sido encontrado en plena derrota, no le permitieron decir nada, más cuando no quería emitir los hipos característicos del llanto

-¿Qué sucede? – se colocó a su altura y le buscó el rostro con calma -¿Arthur?

Seguro estaba cubierto de tierra

-¡E-Es que yo…! – no lo controló y respondió, ya delatándose -¡L-La flor! ¡L-La conseguí luego de que luché y n-no…! ¡No pude…!

¡Demonios, no quería mostrarse así! Y hubiera huido de no ser porque se percató de los movimientos del mayor: se había arremangado los extremos del suéter escolar, y recogía la tierra de la maceta, acomodándola en un tapete perfecto; hizo un hoyo en ella, tomó la planta, la sacudió delicadamente y depositó en su lugar

Estaba intacta

-Listo – la puso en frente de él mientras sacaba su pañuelo y se lo daba –Límpiate

Lo hizo, aun sintiendo la cara roja

-No sabía que te gustaban los narcisos –dijo de pronto –Es precioso, ¿no lo crees?

¿Así se llamaba la flor?

-¿A ti te agradan? –preguntó con ilusión

Si dijo que eran linda, ¡podía ser que todavía estuviera en pie regalársela!

-Sí –la miró con tranquilidad – Cuídala bien, son flores delicadas

-¡E-En realidad, hay algo que quiero decirte! –tomó la maceta y se la extendió –Y-Yo… la busqué para ti, ¡es un regalo!

-Pero no es mi cumpleaños ni nada

-¡No importa! –cerró los ojos, listo para decir lo que faltaba –T-TE… ¡TE QUIERO MUCHO, GLEN! Y sólo… quería darte algo bonito… ¿n-no es eso s-suficiente?

Era consciente del rápido palpitar de su pequeño corazón cuando estaba con él, pero ahora hasta dolía, ¿por qué sería? A-Además, tener la cara roja y sentir cómo le temblaban las piernas, era algo totalmente nuevo… aunque le gustaba

…

…

Sintió entonces cómo las manos del otro agarraban el recipiente, lo que le provocó abrir los ojos con rapidez

Su hermano lo miraba con amabilidad, tanta que se sintió dulcemente atrapado

-Gracias

Y levantándose, le ayudó a hacer lo mismo para ya entrar a casa

La sonrisa que tenía en los labios le hizo imitarlo… ¡mamá tenía razón! ¡Las flores hacían felices a todos! Pero… esperaba que no fuera eso lo único por lo que su hermano sonreía… ¡no, por supuesto que no! Seguro que significaba que se casarían, iniciarían una era de paz en el reino, y que Scott iría a la horca mientras los gemelos eran sus bufones

El caballero Arthur Kirkland había conseguido el corazón de la princesa… esperaba…

* * *

><p>(1) No pude resistirme y cité al Príncipe Encantador (Sherk 2) xDDD -sale en el doblaje mexicano-<p> 


	6. Dragón

**Aclaración: **_-Escocia tiene 14 años, Gales 12 años, las Irlandas 9 años e Inglaterra 7 años_**  
><strong>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Dragón_  
><em>**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La posesión más apreciada de Glen Kirkland era un objeto que, a la vista de muchos, carecía de total sentido para alguien como él: un dragón rojo de peluche

Lo había nombrado "_Fafnir_", y con sus alas desplegables, representaba horas bastas de entera diversión para el dueño, quien a pesar de su gesto indiferente, lo rodeaba una aura de florecitas y ovejas cuando dicho objeto estaba cerca

Scott estuvo ahí cuando llegó a su vida: Arthur acababa de nacer, los gemelos tenían 2 años, Glen 5 y él 7, y como toda familia normal, habían ido al centro comercial de paseo

Pasaron en frente de una tienda de juguetes, y en el escaparate estaba el dragón mostrando sus alas, observando el exterior con sus ojitos de plástico negro

Sólo le prestaron atención unos segundos y continuaron el camino, pero su hermanito se quedó ahí, observándolo con verdadera intriga. Mamá entendió el mudo pedido, y luego de 5 minutos de entrar en el establecimiento, salió con el juguete. Glen lo abrazó enseguida con protección y lo llevó cargando con cuidado todo el camino

Pensó que se trataba de un capricho –el primero que se manifestaba en su vida-, pero al intentar quitárselo, una fiera defensa lo recibió, divirtiéndole más que nada: era un mocoso después de todo, y ya había llegado el día en que demostraba debilidad por un muñeco –justo como él, con Ness-, así que recibió de buena gana al inanimado dragón

Por su parte, cuando Arthur ya tuvo consciencia de su entorno, su hermano seguía teniendo a Fafnir a pesar de que las cosas infantiles ya iban desapareciendo de su habitación. El suave reptil siempre estaba sobre la almohada de su cama, en el escritorio cuando hacía tarea, o en sus brazos al leer alguna novela

No le extrañaba, ya que era obvio cuánto le gustaban los dragones viendo sólo el decorado de su cuarto, observando la fascinación con la que escuchaba los cuentos que mamá les narraba, o al notar la verdadera alegría conque recibía los libros que papá le obsequiaba del tema

Así, Scott y Arthur estaban al tanto del lugar que el reptil representaba en la vida de su querido allegado: era su amigo, como un cómplice que lo apoyaba en los momentos difíciles con su silencio y su suave textura, pero al tratarse de un _peluche_, equilibraba dicha presencia con la de ellos, no afectando en lo más mínimo el tiempo juntos, lo que hacía innecesario verlo como un rival

¡Vamos! ¡Ellos mismos tenían un juguete similar!: en el caso de Scott, era Nessie - un monstruo de lago Ness - color verde oscuro con un rudo collar de púas y una camiseta que decía "_I love Loch Ness_"; con Bryan era Basy, un duende con un traje sastre verde, su sombrero alto, una barba de color café y llevaba una olla de oro; a Ryan lo acompañaba un duende exactamente igual que el de su gemelo, sólo que cargaba un extraño corazón de tréboles y lo llamaba Pyloo; y Arthur, un unicornio blanco con varias rayas de colores en la cola, al que nombró Pércival

Incluso hubo ocasiones en que dichas criaturas fueron sus apoyos en las cruzadas, en las batallas por la tierra Media o en las guerras, siendo que Fafnir era una excelente lagartija subdesarrollada que volaba y arrojaba fuego

Además, si lo lastimaban, ni Nessie o Percival los perdonarían y sufriría la venganza de los duendes, así que era mejor dejarlo tal cual, sumando que ya era un hecho que Glen SIEMPRE lo conservaría, pues de haber sido lo contrario, desde hacía mucho lo habría desechado porque su carácter le permitía hacerlo, y como no había pasado ahora que tenía 12 años, ya no lo iba a hacer

Eso pensaron ese día de escuela en que el pelirrojo se las arregló para faltar a clase, y que el rubio llegaba temprano por algo de una junta entre los maestros. Ambos vieron que su hermano llevaba al dragón en una bolsa para dejarlo en la tintorería después de clase, como buen dueño que era

Scott veía la TV cuando Arthur y los gemelos llegaron a las 13:00 pm.; mamá salió a las 13:30 pm. a dejar unas impresiones de su trabajo a un cliente y ya esperaban a su hermano a las 14:10 pm… pero pasaron 10 minutos, 20, 40…

Pasó hora y media… y nada, no aparecía

Era algo demasiado inusual, y cuando el mayor ya iba a salir a buscarlo con el pretexto de que "_daría una vuelta por la cuadra_", se escuchó la puerta abrirse

Esperaron en el sillón fingiendo que no sucedía nada, pero cuando lo vieron acercarse, la sorpresa invadió el rostro de los presentes:

Glen tenía el uniforme sucio, el cabello desordenado, varias tiras de sangre se apreciaban en sus brazos, y su labio inferior estaba roto, dejando ver una abertura considerable y algunas gotas todavía cayendo del rojo líquido; la correa de su mochila estaba zafada y la bolsa de plástico parecía rasgada

No fueron capaces de decir algo, sobre todo cuando esos ojos oliva eran ocultos por sus mechones cobrizos, ensombreciéndolos

-¿Y mamá? –la pregunta, con esa voz pasiva, los dejó helados

-A-Ah… n-no está – respondió Ryan, que apenas reunió fuerzas antes que todos –Salió a ver a un cliente

-Ya veo…

Y a paso taciturno, ligero pero veloz, caminó a las escaleras y subió

…

…

Al reaccionar, los cuatro corrieron para alcanzarlo, sin embargo, al llegar a su puerta, la encontraron cerrada. Los siguientes toques y llamados fueron inútiles, aunque no insistieron mucho: lo mejor era dejarlo solo un rato

Estaba implícito que nadie hablaría de esto con sus padres

…

…

Un par de horas después, en que su progenitora llamó por teléfono para avisar que volvería a la hora de la cena, decidieron que ya era tiempo de averiguar lo que sucedía. Subieron otra vez, y gracias a las delictivas habilidades de los gemelos, tuvieron el paso a la habitación. A consideración de Bryan y Ryan, dejaron que ellos entraran, cosa que no desaprovecharon

…

Adentro, todo estaba a oscuras, aunque pudieron identificar a su hermano en la cama durmiendo; ya no se notaban las heridas –seguro se las curó solo – pero su aspecto cansado y sus mejillas rojas indicaron la apocalíptica verdad: había llorado

… esto no podía ser bueno…

Tomaron su mochila, la bolsa y salieron a toda prisa

…

Abajo, todos rodearon el plástico blanco donde, en la mañana, el dragón se hallaba… pero lo que vieron ahora era totalmente diferente

El relleno del peluche estaba por todos lados, como entrañas saliendo de un animal; su cuello caía completamente de lado, las patas estaban desprendidas, y la cabeza ya era irreconocible; las alas estaban torcidas y el tórax presentaba rasguños

… que… terrible…

Ya entendían por qué derramó lágrimas: Fafnir fue mutilado frente a él, y por tratar de evitarlo, recibió una golpiza…

Debió ser un infierno… y no sólo porque no logró salvar a su amigo, sino porque resultó lastimado en vano a niveles que desconocían por la ropa… seguro fue atacado por varios sujetos al mismo tiempo, ya que nunca antes había caído con tanta facilidad

…

A Scott le entró una rabia demoledora, una que exigía destruir a los culpables y arrancarles los dedos a sangrientas mordidas

Nade se metía con SU Glen

Nadie salía vivo si osaban hacerlo sufrir

_Morirían, se encargaría de ello_

Así, levantándose de golpe, salió corriendo de la casa en busca de aquellos a quienes había que desfigurarles la cara, porque ya tenía idea de su identidad: no desconocía las actividades de su hermano, menos cuando se trataba de sujetos que comenzaban a molestarlo

Sonrió malsanamente, imaginando con extraordinario placer la sangre que les sacaría

No había necesidad de conservar algo de cordura

…

Y también Arthur estaba que no cabía en sí de furia

Malnacidos bastardos, ¡¿Quién les dio derecho para hacerle eso a SU Glen? ¡Merecían morir! ¡Cuánto se alegró de que el mayor ya hubiera salido a buscarlos! Ojala trajera sus cabezas en lanzas como prueba de venganza, ¡y él también tenía ganas de romperles las piernas! ¡Por muy pequeño que fuera, no era imbécil como para no saber mover los puños!

Pero… es no haría que Fafnir regresara… y en sus condiciones, lo mejor que se podía hacer era darle un funeral digno, despedirlo tan magnánimamente como había servido…

Empero, imaginar la tristeza de su hermano no lo dejaba concebir tal derrota, ¡no podía permitir que volviera a llorar! Y en definitiva, no iba a dejar que viviera añorando a su amigo y culpándose de no salvarlo, ¡NUNCA!

De ese modo, mientras Bryan y Ryan sacaban con respeto las piezas de tela y las colocaban sobre la alfombra, subió al cuarto de sus padres y tomó una enorme caja de color crema: era donde mamá guardaba las agujas, hilos, botones y todas esas cosas que se usaban para coser. Bajó, la puso en la mesa de té y buscó lo que necesitaba

… la verdad era que apenas tenía nociones de la costura –ni siquiera podía insertar la hilaza sin pincharse – pero si no hacía algo, Glen lloraría, ¡y más aún! ¡Tenía que dejarlo como nuevo! Porque de lo contrario, haría la herida más grande por profanar los restos de un caído, ¡debía hacerlo perfectamente!

Tomó una aguja delgadita, y sacando una hebra transparente –pero resistente- lo insertó –claro que se picó, maldición- e hizo un nudo. Como asistentes tuvo a los gemelos, quienes le sostenían las partes necesarias, extendían los materiales y le aconsejaban en donde hacer puntos

Ahora dependía de ellos

* * *

><p>Eran las 19:10 pm. cuando despertó<p>

Tenía un hostigante dolor de cabeza y tosía en señal de que todavía le faltaba el aire que le sacaron los golpes en el estómago. Le ardían los brazos y su labio palpitaba… pero esperaba que no estuviera sangrando, o la meticulosa limpieza que había hecho estaría arruinada

Sin ánimo caminó a la puerta para ir al baño por algo de alcohol, empero, al abrir, una cabellera roja y otra rubia ya estaban ahí

-¡Glen! ¡Tú, inútil! –le gritó el pelirrojo, despabilándolo un poco -¡No puedo creer que perdieras ante esos 5 sujetos de la preparatoria! ¡Qué idiota eres! ¡No has aprendido nada de lo que te enseñé! ¡Por haberles dado la oportunidad de tener un rehén, tuve que hacerme cargo!

R-Rehén… Faf… Fafnir fue…

…

De golpe el agua se volvió a acumular en sus ojos contra su voluntad…

En cualquier momento la derramaría patéticamente

-¡Pero todo está bien ahora! –intervino el rubio –Sólo no vuelvas a llevarlo a la escuela, ¡pídele a mamá que lo dejé en la tintorería la próxima vez!

Y entre los dos, le extendieron a… a…

¡N-No podía ser! Frente a sí estaba su dragón intacto… ¡N-NO P-PODÍA! ¡S-SI ESTABA DESTROZADO! Bueno, se le notaban algunas reparaciones y uno que otro corte chueco, ¡pero era él! ¡FAFNIR ESTABA VIVO!

Quizá era tanta su incredulidad, su alegría, el alivio, la sorpresa que, sin importar que lo miraran, abrazó al peluche con fuerza, posesión, esbozando una autentica sonrisa por la felicidad que sentía, olvidándose del mundo entero

Una vez más eran Fafnir y Glen, Glen y Fafnir, fuertes y poderosos compañeros de la travesía denominada "_Conquista de la Tierra Media_"

…

Ambos chicos miraron con alivio a su hermano, ¡que hermoso era verlo curvear así los labios! Significaba que todo valió la pena: Scott sintió con orgullo el dolor en su espalda por los golpes recibidos, y Arthur ya no le prestó atención a las picaduras de sus dedos

En verdad se alegraban que resultaran bien las consecuencias de sus impulsos

Y cuando esperaban un "_Gracias_", algo mejor vino: Glen, con suavidad y voluntad, los besó… pero no en la mejilla sino en los labios: primero lo hizo con el grande, luego con el pequeño

Cerró los ojos y lo ejecutó con dulzura, calma, suavidad, agradecimiento mientras permanecía en aquella posición el tiempo suficiente para que no hubiera dudas

…

Cuando volvieron en sí, el de pupilas oliva ya había bajado a recibir a mamá

Fue cuando se coloraron de golpe y evitaron mirarse; sonrieron con victoria, ilusión y mucha estupidez

Que deliciosa era la boca de su hermano, empero, bajaron cuando la voz de la mujer los llamó a cenar, pocos minutos después

…

Un beso del príncipe y un banquete era lo que los caballeros merecían luego de revivir al dragón


	7. Canción

_Aclaración: Escocia tiene 7 años, Gales 5 años, las Irlandas 2 años e Inglaterra era bebé n.n~  
><em>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Canción**_**  
><strong>_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Papá siempre había tenido la obsesión de que sus hijos aprendieran tocar algún instrumento

No sabía por qué, o para qué, pero llegó el día en que tuvo que decidir lo que interpretaría

Dentro de la gama de piezas en la tienda de música, inmediatamente llamó su atención uno de tamaño medio que parecía hecho de tela oscura y donde varios tubos de caña negra sobresalían

Papá lo compró, y para el fin de semana, un maestro ya había ido a la casa para comenzar su enseñanza

No entendía el motivo de aprender algo así, pero lo aceptó de buena gana: la gaita soltaba sonidos muy extraños, y eso era espectacular porque no se comparaba con cualquier vulgar y aburrido instrumento. Él era Scott, y por ello debía tener las cosas y los conocimientos más singulares para sobresalir de la monótona masa homogénea de la sociedad, por lo que esa gaita representó un emblema que lo elevaba

De ese modo, rápidamente aprendió a ejecutar varias piezas, lo que le trajeron la admiración del profesor, de sus padres y hermanos… bueno, de los gemelos, ya que Arthur no contaba por ser un bebé llorón, y Glen…

… él…

… entendía que no se sorprendiera con facilidad, ¿pero no tenía algo que decirle? Tal vez como "_Que bien tocas_" o "_Aprendiste rápido_" o "_No está mal_", ¿no podía quitarse por un segundo su desesperante seriedad y alabarlo, aunque fuera una vez? Maldita sea, ¿qué había en su cabeza como para no ver que tocar a ese nivel –y en tan poco tiempo- era algo sorprendente?

… bien, admitía que no fue su idea lo de aprender música, tampoco lo hacía para impresionarlo especialmente, ¡pero por favor! ¡Alguna reacción debía tener cuando escuchaba semejante sonido!

Podían enorgullecerlo los comentario de otros, sin embargo, la de él era la que de verdad quería escuchar, así que todo los demás resultaba vago, hastiándole los nervios con desesperación

Lo hacía sentir insignificante, como si no estuviera haciendo nada fuera de lo normal, ¡y lo odiaba! ¡Más cuando no era cierto! Él era increíble en cualquier aspecto y ningún mocoso amargado le diría lo contrario

Claro, no tenía por qué mostrarle lo obvio, pero sólo para que se tragara esa puta indiferencia, le daría una lección: interpretaría una pieza tan preciosa, que para cuando terminara tendría que cerrarle la boca de un puñetazo por tanta alabanza que diría…

… ok, algo así nunca pasaría, pero obtendría al menos unas palabras de su parte

…

Los siguientes días buscó en internet, en libros y en revistas alguna canción que reuniera las características necesarias: tranquilidad, hermosura, escalas no muy difíciles, buena rítmica, buena conjugación de notas…

Si le preguntaban, prefería más una pieza complicada y de compases apresurados para demostrar su habilidad, sin embargo, a su hermano seguro le llamaría más la atención una donde se apreciaran mejor los sonidos

…

Luego de exhaustas búsquedas, encontró algo titulado "_La canción de amor del dragón_" o "_La canción del amante del dragón_" -no sabía, estaba en otro idioma -, ¡y cubría sus expectativas! Además de que narraba la historia de la criatura mágica preferida de Glen, ¡perfecto! Y aunque tuviera muchos silencios, bien podría llenarlos con la parte de la letra o la guitarra

Ya sonreía con cinismo de sólo imaginar cómo lo sorprendería

…

Solía practicar en el patio –que bueno que era GRANDE por capricho de su madre-, cerca de la banca más alejada, donde había muchos árboles y tenía la suficiente privacidad para que no empezaran a molestarlo conque hacía mucho ruido y despertaba a Arthur y a los gemelos, ¡por él todos se podían ir al carajo! Pero de todos modos le beneficiaba

Como su maestro iba los fines de semana, practicaba de lunes a viernes para tenerla lo más pronto posible, y aunque no era sencillo leerla, afinarla y ensayarla sin ayuda, lo prefirió así: esa canción sería sólo para su hermanito y él, por eso no debía enterarse nadie

Esos días se esforzó bastante, tenía sus errores y todas las dificultades, pero aquel vienes fue especialmente malo: los tonos se le subían o bajaban sin querer, sus dedos estaban muy torpes y no entendía las escalas finales; daba luego unas notas tan desafinadas que parecía un gato muriéndose de asfixia…

J-Ja, agradecía estar solo sin que alguien oyera el ridículo que estaba haciendo, ¡pero ya casi lo conseguía!

Se acercó a la partitura, intentando analizar esa nota extraña del solo, ¿Era un E# o D#?

-Creo que es un D#

-Que idiota, debe ser un E#

Sonaba más lógico el que le sugirieron, pero…

…

… mierda

…

Al segundo ya se había asomado en los arbustos para descubrir al infeliz fisgón

-¿Hm? –lo miraba con calma -¿Ya lo intentaste?

No sabía si gritarle, golpearlo, o enrojecer por la ira de ser espiado por aquel quien deseaba sorprender

Estaba frente a sí el de ojos oliva, acostado boca abajo en el pasto mientras leía un libro, viéndolo con extrema tranquilidad, como si no le extrañara haber sido encontrado

-¿Qué CARAJO estás haciendo? –soltó despacio, con un tono cargado de furia y desesperación. Cualquiera se hubiera intimidado, claro, menos el menor. MIERDA

-Leo

-¡Eso ya lo vi, no soy imbécil! – caminó hasta él, amenazante -¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo AQUÍ?

-Te escucho –se sentó – ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? Creí que ya lo sabías

-¡¿Cómo lo iba a saber si estás atrás de unos putos arbustos? ¡Te escondes como una asquerosa rata!

-No es cierto –suspiró –Hasta tu maestro me vio aquí desde el primer día

Jodido anciano, ¡¿desde cuando le estaba viendo la cara de idiota? Le patearía las bolas mañana si falta

-LÁRGATE- le espetó con ira poco disimulada

-No

-¡HAZLO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! – tiró la gaita y lo levantó por el cuello de su chamarra -¡No dejaré que te burles de mí!

-No lo estoy haciendo – no hubo cambio en su actitud – Sólo quería escuchar cómo tocabas, ¿por qué te enoja tanto eso?

-¡¿Y por qué habrías de hacerlo? ¡Ni siquiera te gusta! –lo soltó de golpe –Cuando lo hago en casa eres el último que se aparece, no dices nada y tu cara dice lo mismo –afiló la mirada –No me salgas ahora con tus tonterías de que era lo contrario

-Pues sí, era lo contrario –dijo relajado –No es que no me guste el resultado final, pero siempre es más interesante escuchar el proceso–sonrió de lado con un poco de burla, provocándole un escalofrío –Y no necesito decirte que eres bueno, eso es obvio

…

…

-¿Qué era? ¿Un D# o E#?

…

-U-Un D# -le dio la espalda, tratando de que no viera su cara color carmín. Definitivamente era idiota, pero no tenía por qué admitirlo frente a él. Recogió la gaita y volvió a su lugar –Ahora cállate y deja que me concentre

-Si tú lo dices

Y continuó practicando aún más animado, aunque con un montón de hormigas jodiéndole el estómago. De vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo, viendo que continuaba leyendo y escuchando con parsimonia

…

Poco tiempo después logró completar con éxito la canción

Inmediatamente después sentó al de ojos oliva en la banca para que le pusiera toda su atención… claro, dijo un pretexto estúpido y así no delatarse, empero, sabía que no podía engañar al otro…

En fin, todo estaba bien si no hacía un comentario que lo hiciera sentir más avergonzado de lo que ya

Inició despacio, manteniendo el tiempo, relajando los dedos para que se movieran bien y respirando profundo para alcanzar las notas requeridas. Procuraba ver únicamente la partitura, sintiendo los nervios de que su hermanito no le quitara la mirada de encima… pero trató de aparentar cinismo y ego, buscando disimular lo importante que era aquel momento para él

…

Al terminar, recibió varios aplausos y una imperceptible sonrisa falta de palabras

No podía negarlo: era cierto que no necesitaba oraciones que ensalzaran su ego, y si las quería de él era por mero capricho, sí, pero…

De todos modos hizo que pagara todo lo que le hizo pasar con aquella pieza, con la batalla de conquistar los compases y perfeccionarla sólo para él, ¿cómo?

Lo besó

Justo cuando bajó las manos luego del aplauso, se acercó al instante y plantó su boca en la contraria con fuerza necesaria para evitar una inmediata separación, con delicadez, cierta dulzura, con emoción, intensidad y necesidad, grabando en su infantil mente la sensación cálida, suave y que le provocaba un latir acelerado

Nunca había sentido algo similar, pues a pesar de que ya había probado algunos labios de sus compañeras, nada se comparaba a ese momento

…

Al separarse, sonrió mostrando los dientes, complacido del gesto sorprendido de Glen y ese casi nulo rosa difuminado en su rostro

-Vamos, agarra el atril y llévalo adentro – ordenó con renovada seguridad

-Es tuyo –también recuperó la calma y su gesto apático, poniendo en duda si en verdad había pasado algo segundos antes –Cárgalo

-Yo traigo la gaita y no dejaré que se maltrate al rozar con ese metal

-Pero si hace rato la tiraste

-Deja de quejarte y haz lo que te digo

-No – y dando vuelta con una elegancia que le quitó el aliento, caminó a paso normal a casa, aparentemente seguro de que no iría tras él…

Y sí, no lo hizo, todavía se quedó ahí un poco más, procesando lo que acababa de acontecer…

…

Ahora ambos ya compartían una canción. Era sólo suya y nadie cambiaría eso

Nadie haría que ese lazo desapareciera

…

Soltando una carcajada, fue tras él mientras cargaba el instrumento y el estorboso atril. No desapareció la sonrisa de burla y victoria que surgió de momentos atrás, más cuando tenia una idea plantada en la mente: haría pagar a Glen una vez más cuando lo alcanzara, ¿o ya estaban a mano? Después de todo, le sacó las palabras que quería y le gustó la tonada

…

Bah, no importaba, se la cobraría a final de cuentas~, era el costo justo por aquella canción que le dedicó


	8. Scone

**Aclaración_: _**_Escocia tiene 13 años, Gales 11 años, las Irlandas 8 años e Inglaterra 6 años_**_  
><em>**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Scone**_**  
><strong>_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Francis tenía una boca ENORME, tan enorme, que a cada momento escupía tonterías para molestarlo: desde las típicas burlas a su apariencia, hasta las que involucraban cosas de adultos y le sacaban una mirada digna de un pervertido, ¡no lo soportaba!

Sus mamás eran amigas y por eso ya lo conocía desde antes, pero fue cuando entró a la primaria –y coincidieron, demonios- que se dio cuenta de lo bastardo que era, ¡no le extrañaba si hasta se llevaba bien con Scott! Obvio, los pervertidos y sádicos entablaban una buena relación, una natural, como sapos y ranas; Bryan y Ryan también mantenían relaciones cordiales con él, aunque eso no lo salvaba de sus jugarretas

Bonnefoy lo irritaba bajo cualquier pretexto, sin embargo, no soportaba cuando le restregaba que "_era mejor que él_", ¡claramente se trataba de una GRAN MENTIRA! Pero a su pesar, había ocasiones en que no podía contradecirlo al instante

Eso se demostró un viernes, en que el inútil le dio a probar parte de su almuerzo, ¡sabía delicioso y no se esforzó por ocultarlo! Por supuesto, su mamá cocinaba muy bien

Aquí fue su desengaño: lo había preparado él, sin ayuda de nadie, ¡no podía ser! Empero, siendo su progenitora una chef, era posible que le hubiera enseñado

Como consecuencia, cuando llegó a casa, le pidió a la suya que le mostrara cómo preparar algo simple, ¡no debía perder! Así que, esa noche, cocinaron scones, y aunque no salieron perfectos, fueron digeribles, ¡sólo era cuestión de práctica! Por eso, el fin de semana la cocina fue suya, requiriendo las manos de un adulto nada más cuando necesitaba el horno

¡Era sencillo disponerlo todo! También formar la masa, combinar los ingredientes y darle la redondez requerida, ¡Francis estaría sorprendido! Le cerraría esa tonta boca cuando probara algo taaaaan rico como sus panes, jejejejeje

Afortunadamente su madre estaba ahí para que sus estúpidos hermanos no lo interrumpieran, y Glen… bueno, no le agradaba la idea de que lo viera cubierto de harina, así que agradeció que voluntariamente –porque era natural que no necesitara la voz de la mujer para entender - le diera espacio para desarrollar su arte culinario

…

El siguiente lunes ya llevaba en su lonchera varios scones, ¡sus papás ya le habían dado la aprobación! Por lo que tenía la total confianza de que triunfaría, ¡la comida británica era la mejor de todas! _Y lo comprobaría_

De ese modo, a la hora del recreo, buscó al francés hasta encontrarlo mirando de extraña forma la falda de una niña, ¡lo golpeó por ser un maldito depravado! Pero una vez con su atención, le ofreció la joya de su creación, alardeando que quedaron mucho mejor que otra cosa que él pudiera cocinar en toda su vida

Entonces lo probó y… y…

Su cara se puso azul, se paralizó totalmente, y cuando lo tocó para ver si estaba bien, cayó estrepitosamente contra el suelo

Lo llevaron a la enfermería diciendo que se había intoxicado a niveles sorprendentes…

…

¡E-Evidentemente que no fue culpa de lo que preparó! ¡Seguro que comió otra cosa que le hizo daño! Y el efecto llegó justo cuando le dio su scone, ¡insignificante coincidencia! Jajajajaja

No era responsable, porque de ser así, sus hermanos y él mismo se hubiesen enfermado, y como eso no ocurrió, imposible que se tratara de su delicioso platillo

Al día siguiente –en que Francis no asistió-, decidió ofrecer el panecillo a varios más: le dio uno a Vash, a Kiku, a Mikkel, Antonio y Gilbert, ¡les encantarían!

…

… L-Les gustaron tanto, que t-todos terminaron en la enfermería con dolor de estómago… U-Ummm…

¡J-JA! ¡¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Él no era el problema, sino ellos! No estaban acostumbrados a tan deleitable manjar, ¡sus scones no tenían nada de malo, por supuesto!

… pero sólo para darles una nueva oportunidad, cocinaría otros con mayor empeño

Así, ese jueves por la tarde, y aprovechando que los gemelos tenían clases de tiro con arco, que Scott estuviera en prácticas de Karate y que Glen hubiera ido a esgrima, la cocina fue otra vez suya

Se arremangó, colocó el delantal y puso sobre su cabeza un gorro de chef que hizo de papel, ¡un gran cocinero siempre lo llevaba! Y como él lo era, no podía faltarle

Buscó lo que necesitaría: un recipiente grande y ancho, una cuchara de madera; huevos, harina de trigo, azúcar, un par de naranjas, leche, mantequilla y, como detalle extra, unas rebanadas de piña en almíbar –que encontró en el refrigerador-, ¡quedarían estupendas con su obra!

Vertió leche en el tazón, harina, un par de huevos y un trozo de mantequilla. Revolvió con fuerza, echando más de las primeras dos cosas dependiendo de qué tan espesa quería la masa; una vez en el punto deseado, quiso exprimir las naranjas y… bueno, claro que ya sabía usar el cuchillo, pero no estaba seguro si el pequeño que siempre le dejaban sería suficientemente filoso para cortar las frutas… y mamá no estaba para ayudarle

Supuso que tendría que hacerlo él mismo, así que bajó con cuidado de la silla y buscó en las alacenas el que requería, ¿dónde lo dejarían?

-En el segundo cajón del estante izquierdo –respondió una voz en la puerta del lugar

-Entiendo

Ya iba a sacarlo, ¡era suyo~! Qué bien que…

… ¡OYE! ¡¿Quién le estaba hablando?

-¿Vas a preparar scones otra vez? – vio de pronto que su hermano mayor de ojos oliva se paseaba por el lugar y veía con neutralidad la masa de su tazón

Enrojeció

-¡¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó con cierto tono dramático- ¡Deberías estar en tu clase!

-El maestro tuvo una emergencia, así que salimos temprano –dijo como si nada… y luego le miró con burla -¿Y tú? ¿No tenías Judo?

-B-Bueno… -cierto, se saltó esa lección para estar a solas y proceder

-_Touché_ – le picó ligeramente en la costilla, lo que le hizo reír con soltura. Se tranquilizó al instante - ¿Cómo vas con tu receta? ¿Tratas de mejorarla?

-¡Sí! – colocó las manos en su cintura con orgullo- Ya que Francis y otros más se desmayaron porque el sabor de mi comida resultó demasiado impactante para que lengua, ¡quiero darles otra oportunidad! Haré algo más rico, y les encantará~

No supo cómo interpretar el largo suspiro que dio, pero lo animó que una vez más le picara con cariño

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-¡¿E-En serio lo harías?

-Por eso pregunto

-¡SÍ! ¡CLARO QUE SÍ!

-Ok – se quitó la chamarra y la colgó en el perchero junto a la puerta- Sigue revolviendo, yo cortó las naranjas y la piña

¡Waaaa! ¡Cocinaría con Glen! ¡Estos serían los mejores los mejores scones en la historia de los scones!

De tal manera, obedeció la indicación anterior e incluyeron los ingredientes, midieron el nivel de azúcar y amasaron la mezcla

En 20 minutos ya estaban formando las bolitas

No obstante, cuando ya le iba a poner harina para hornear a la superficie de uno, sin querer- ¡en serio! – tiró la bolsa, haciendo que la nube blanca pegara totalmente en la cara del mayor, ¡D-Demonios!

I-Intentó disculpase, ¡y hasta le limpió con cuidado con el delantal! ¡No quería que creyera que lo hizo para molestarlo! Para su mala suerte, incluso estaba manchada la parte de su flequillo cobrizo y tosía, ¡d-debía dejarlo reluciente! ¡Sobre todo cuando se ofreció a ayudarle y cuando la había pasado tan bien a su lad…!

**¡PUF!**

De un momento a otro, ahora era él quien tenía la cara blanca, _y no por accidente_

Miró sorprendido al culpable, quien reía con ligereza al tiempo que lo miraba un tanto retador

¡Esto no se quedaba así!

Tomó la harina y le echó un gran puño en el resto de la cabeza, a lo que respondió arrojándole levadura justo cuando tenía la boca abierta

…

Y en menos de un minuto, la cocina estaba hecha un campo de batalla en el que perecieron con dignidad los cereales de duendes, los dulces de unicornios, los imanes en forma de dragones, y ese adorno de peluche de Nessie, ¡nunca serían olvidados, hermanos!

Ellos mismos eran un desastre: estaban cubiertos de polvo pálido, amarillo y gris, ¡de mermelada, chocolate y caramelo! Ni idea de cómo, pero ya estaban así

Y aunque su hermano no era dado a reír, le alegró de sobremanera verlo todo el transcurso sonreír y dibujar esa mirada raramente juguetona

…

…

Para cuando llegó mamá junto con los otros, Glen había conquistado el lugar y alzaba un imán de un dragó rojo como símbolo de victoria y poderío

No hacía falta decir que luego de un silencio incrédulo, su progenitora los regaño y los puso a limpiar, mientras que Scott no dejaba de insultarlo y los gemelos hacían especulaciones tontas

Pero al final, mamá horneó sus scones, ¡probó uno y dijo que sabían muy bien! Jajaja sabía que resultaría, después de todo, los cocinó con ayuda de su querido hermano, ¡era lo más exquisito que podía existir!

…

A la mañana siguiente Francis ya se presentó, ¡y enseguida le ofreció su nueva creación!

El muy bastardo salió huyendo mientras gritaba que "_no quería morir_"

¡Insolente mortal! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía? Lo persiguió para meterle el panecillo en la boca porque, ¿quién podría resistirse al mejor scone en la historia de los scones? ¡Tal persona no existía, jajajaja!


	9. Accidente

**Aclaración_: _**_Escocia tiene 13 años, Gales 11 años, las Irlandas 8 años e Inglaterra 6 años_**_  
><em>**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Accidente**_**  
><strong>_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Aquello pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Fue tan rápido y la movilización tan lenta, que les dio la impresión de estar en un cuadro que se deshacía, justo como cuando se borraba por error la pintura más hermosa de la tierra

En efecto, así fue

…

Estaban en un día de campo

Lo había organizado la mamá de Francis, por lo que su familia no era la única que asistió: se encontraban también los Beilschmidt, los Vargas, los Fernández, los Van Heemskerck los Braginsky y varios más

Por no llevarse mucho en edad, pronto los niños empezaron a jugar de la manera más natural posible, siendo predecible que Glen, Iván, Govert y Scott se limitaran a observar

…

Y si su hermano estaba tan tranquilo, ¿por qué pasaron de tal forma las cosas? Oh, _cierto_, por la culpa de ese estúpido de Feliciano Vargas: al atorarse su pelota en una rama alta de un árbol, comenzó a llorar y a pedir que la bajaran

Claro que Ludwig se ofreció, pero Gilbert quiso parecer "_awesome_" y hacerlo él, pero Antonio se unió a la discusión y remató Lovino, convirtiéndose aquello en una total molestia

El asunto fue que nadie hacía nada, los lloriqueos de Feliciano aumentaban, y sin ningún adulto que les prestara atención…

Glen, por aburrición seguramente, subió aprovechando que nadie lo miraba

Llegó, sacó el juguete y lo tiró; el pequeño italiano lo agradeció mucho, y dentro de toda la gama de comentarios que surgieron entre los que se habían juntado alrededor del árbol, destacó el de la dulce Yekaterina, que le pidió que bajara con cuidado

Ya lo estaba haciendo, iba descendiendo… todo transcurría bien…

…

Pero cuando menos lo esperaron, la rama de la que se estaba sosteniendo se rompió

Cayó 8 metros sin que nada lo impidiera

…

Un "_Crack_" fue lo único que llenó el ambiente cuando chocó contra el suelo

…

Y todos reaccionaron a la vez: Feliciano lloró, Lovino comenzó a regañarlo por mera inercia, Emma lanzó un gritó, Natalia tomó la mano de su hermana y la apartó; Ludwig se acercó a los Vargas, y Francis, Gilbert y Antonio se amontonaron rápidamente mientras que los gemelos fueron a llamar a algún adulto… y ellos… ellos…

No hicieron nada… no pudieron… o al menos hasta que el francés se movió un poco y lograron ver a su hermano inconsciente, con varios rasguños en los brazos y con un hilo de sangre escurriéndole por la frente

Entonces nadie pudo detenerlos

Ambos corrieron hasta él fuera de sí, empujando a cualquiera con tal de llegar a su lado; no escuchaban, no pensaban, sólo miraban el cuerpo flojo del caído

Antonio y Gilbert intentaron hablarles, pero Scott les gritó cosas de las que no fue consciente, lleno de una ira atemorizante que hizo a todos retroceder; incluso estrelló su puño en la cara Govert cuando decidió usar la fuerza física para hacerle entrar en razón, provocando que se alejara por prudencia más que por falta de ganas

Arthur estaba arrodillado junto al de ojos oliva, incapaz de tocarlo por temor a romperlo; le llamaba por su nombre innumerables veces, esperando que despertara, aguantando con dignidad las ganas de llorar

No sabían que hacer… no tenían idea…

…

Fue hasta que llegaron papá y mamá que reaccionaron medianamente

Él los apartó con la poca delicadeza que le era permitido, y ella les dirigió una sonrisa hipócritamente tranquilizadora que terminó por alterarlos de nuevo. Papá cargó al herido, y con mamá, lo llevaron al auto para ir al hospital

Fueron tras ellos, pero el señor Van Heemskerck y el señor Beilschmidt los sujetaron con la fuerza propia de adultos

Por más que gritaron, lucharon y golpearon, no fueron capaces de liberarse… y hubieran entrado en un estado mucho más crítico de histeria si el abuelo de los Vargas no les hubiese lanzado agua fría en sus rostros, acción acompañada de una mirada dura, intimidante, _magnífica_ que terminó por aplacarlos de golpe

Y quizá se hubieran descargado contra Feliciano de no ser porque el sujeto se disculpó por lo sucedido y ofreció su apoyo con palabras directas, concisas, frías, pero que consolaron

Se calmaron… pero sólo de momento

…

…

La señora Bonnefoy los llevó a casa en completo silencio, y aunque intentó decir algo que hiciera menor su preocupación, fue muy lista al abstenerse apenas si abría la boca, ejemplo que imitó Francis

…

Una vez ahí, se sentaron en la sala con un mutismo impresionante, sintiendo cómo eran tragados por ese silencio que les reventaba la cabeza. A Scott no le importó lanzar maldiciones subidas de tono para su edad y apretar los puños frente a los pequeños; a Arthur no le importó derramar lágrimas y reprimir hipos frente a los mayores; Bryan y Ryan se abstuvieron de hacer algún comentario, ya que era evidente que no podían burlase para hacer más ligero el ambiente, sobre todo cuando estaban igual de preocupados

…

Y así pasaron los minutos, las horas, ese transcurrir del tiempo indicado por el Tic-tac del reloj en la pared

No hubo intercambio de palabras miradas, o algo que les indicaran que no estaban solos; nada más existían ellos y sus pensamientos en el pedazo de sillón que ocupaban; sólo ellos y esa impotencia que los carcomía por dentro, chupándolos con crueldad la entereza que los retenía a robarse un auto y llegar al hospital

"_Qué idiota_" pensaba el pelirrojo, ¡claro que lo era! Ese Glen, ¡¿qué le había dado por hacer caridad y subir a un árbol por la pelota de un mocoso inútil? ¡Si todo estaba bien! Debió quedarse a su lado, ignorar las desgracias ajenas y ver el mundo pasar, ¡eso lo hubiera mantenido a salvo! ¡PERO NOOOO! ¡Tuvo que inmiscuirse en una completa estupidez!, ¡¿No se suponía que siempre actuaba antes de pensar? ¡¿Qué tenía todo calculado? ¡Entonces, ¿por qué terminó de ese modo? Tirado, inconsciente y con sangre escurriendo…

… G-Glen idiota… ¡tenía que estar bien! ¡TENÍA QUE ESTARLO! Y él… debió detenerlo, ¡si lo hubiera hecho, nada de esto estaría pasando! Sólo él fue el imbécil que no supo implantar su autoridad cuando se requirió…

… si algo le pasaba, nunca se lo perdonaría…

…

…

"_Qué idiota_" pensaba el rubio, ¡¿qué se suponía que había sucedido? S-Si Glen estaba bien, ¡¿Cómo fue que terminó en ese árbol? ¡Se suponía que no quiso jugar desde el inicio y se sentó al lado de los grandes para mirar! ¡PARA MIRARLO A ÉL! ¡Tenía toda su atención con los golpes que le administraba a Francis y por su caballeresca forma de defenderse de Gilbert y Antonio! Entonces, ¡¿cómo? ¡¿Por qué subió por la pelota de Feliciano?

Pero él… ¡¿por qué no hizo nada para detenerlo? ¡Al contrario! En ese momento que lo vio ascender pensó que se veía genial, agraciado, casi como si estuviera viendo un joven caballero luchando por obtener una preciada gema…

Debió… gritarle que no escalara, que no mirara hacia abajo, que no se colgara de esa rama que terminó por llevarlo al suelo… d-debió… él debió d-decir q-que…

Y lloró, cayéndolo encima la culpabilidad; pidió en interiormente que su hermano estuviera bien… nunca se perdonaría por esto

…

Mierda de tiempo, era imposible pedirle que pasara más rápido

* * *

><p>Entrada la noche, al fin se abrió la puerta, mostrando a sus padres tranquilos, y en medio de ellos, a Glen<p>

Los 4 corrieron al instante para asegurarse de que antipático compañero estuviera bien… y bueno, no lo estaba del todo: traía vendada la cabeza, y su brazo izquierdo tenía un yeso enorme, además de que algunas gasas resaltaban en sus brazos, ¡pero caminaba por sí solo y lucía tan indiferente como siempre!

Debieron tener cara de idiotas, porque los mayores los miraron con cierta ternura y el de ojos oliva con una normalidad perturbadora

-… no se echen encima –fue lo primero que dijo con un ligero tono de cansancio, reproche, pero perceptible diversión

Por supuesto que hicieron lo contario: Scott y Arthur ganaron casi todo el lugar y lo abrazaron posesivamente, quejándose de lo tonto que había sido y reprochándole que sólo debía preocuparse POR ELLOS; los gemelos se acomodaron en sus piernas, lanzándole comentarios sarcásticos y llenando el ambiente con sus relajadas risas

Eso fue el inició, porque pronto se presentaron los golpes "_gentiles_" y no se despegaron de él ni siquiera cuando fue la hora de dormir. Si ocurrió, fue únicamente porque mamá los amenazó con una verídica y tremenda maldición

…

Pero justo cuando los adultos se fueron a su habitación, salieron de las suyas y se escabulleron en la de Glen gracias –de nuevo- a las habilidades innatas de Bryan y Ryan para sobreponerse a los cerrojos

Al abrir, descubrieron al herido ya metido entre las sábanas y sentado, con la espalda recargada en la cabecera, con el libro de_ Dragones de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda_ abierto a la mitad y con la luz de lectura encendida

… bien, parecía que ya los esperaba

-… -suspiró entrecerrando la mirada - ¿Se les ofrece algo?

-Bueno, es obvio –respondió cínicamente el pelirrojo- En vista de que eres tremendamente idiota por hacer cosas innecesarias, me veo en la tarea de vigilarte: seguro que a media noche te rompes otra cosa y causas un alboroto peor que este

-¡E interrumpirías nuestro sueño! –apoyaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos – Luego por ir al hospital, nos quedaríamos sin desayuno, ¡y mañana es domingo de waffles! ¡No dejaremos que eso se arruine por ti!

-No hay manera de que lo evites- dio el golpe final el rubio - ¡Así que resígnate!

Entonces corrieron a echarse en el colchón, donde el más grande y el más pequeño agarraron espacio justo en ambos costados; Bryan se acomodó junto a Scottt y Ryan con Arthur, de tal manera que podían descansar en la cadera del de ojos oliva

Glen se vio atrapado y sin salida posible

Otra vez suspiró

-¡Apaga la jodida luz!

-¡Quiero dormir!

-¡Lee hasta mañana!

-¡Los dragones no desaparecerán si dejas eso para después!

En vista de ello, tuvo que ceder, obligado a dejar su lectura habitual

…

Al bajar un poco la espalda, se encontró con que ya todos se habían dormido… y claro, que era abrazado de una manera sofocante: el pelirrojo lo hacía por el pecho y el rubio por la cintura

Si seguían así, lo iban a matar de asfixia…

… pero al verlos… le dio la impresión de que en verdad… se preocuparon y que ahora pondrían cualquier pretexto tonto para estar con él

O tal vez, pensaba demasiado…

…

Nah, seguro que andarían así por el resto de su recuperación, aunque inútilmente esperaba que no… y no se refería nada más a ese instante: no los quería pegados toda la vida, siempre involucrándolo en una competencia tan extraña

Pero por ahora estaba bien por su edad… empero, pronto les llenaría la adolescencia y todo se volvería pesado

Que Scott y Arthur lo quisieran del mismo modo no traería nada bueno a su vida… a los gemelos sí, porque se divertirían de lindo, ¿pero él?

Pensarlo ya le daba sueño…

…

Por lo mientras estaba bien… era lindo tenerlos tan atentos por lo mínimo que le pasara… al menos en esos años

Los disfrutaría así, en espera de que el tiempo no volviera la brisa en un huracán incontrolable

Gozaría de sus risas, sus competencias, sus juegos, sus apoyos, sus mimos, sus formas de demostrarle que eran lo más importante…

Sus cosas de niños no lo dejarían aburrirse por una larga temporada


End file.
